At First Smell
by abbaemmey
Summary: What if Edward used one of his ideas to lure Bella to the woods when he first smelled her.... This is my first Twilight FanFic so please be gentle. This is rated M for future chapters. ExB
1. Chapter 1 Biology

_Twitlight/Midnight Sun and characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, this is just my take on a "what if_"

This takes place Bella's first day of school, everything in Biology happens as it does in Twilight/Midnight Sun...

At First Smell – Chapter 1 - Biology

_Ring_

"Finally, class over, I wonder what his problem was." I thought to myself as Biology class ended. Then, as I turned to pick up my things I heard the most beautiful voice. "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. May I walk you to your next class?"

I couldn't believe after that horrible hour, now he was speaking to me? "Um, sure, I guess. Let me see what my next class is." I knew I had gym next, I had been dreading it all day, in Arizona I had already taken the 2 years required of PE, in lovely Washington they required 4 years of PE. I looked at my schedule merely to buy some time to try to figure things out. Why would someone who seemed to loathe me for the last hour want to walk me to class? I lost my train of thought when he leaned in to look at my schedule, he smelled so beautiful.

"Oh, you have gym next, that's right on the way to my next class, I just have to stop and get my assignment out of my car first, do you mind walking with me?"

"Um, no?" And I followed.

We started walking, though he didn't speak, which I thought was strange considering he asked to walk me to class. Maybe he was shy, working up the nerve to speak. So I spoke. "My name is Bella Swan." Still nothing.

The walk to the parking lot was short, but when we hit the corner of the parking lot three things happened simultaneously. One, my feet flew from underneath me as Edward gracefully flung me on his back; we took off at a speed so fast it felt like I was flying through the forest. Two, a small dark-haired pixie-like girl appeared in front of me, his sister maybe, and she was screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Three, for the first time in my life, I felt alive.

It was like a dream, like magic, I was literally being carried through the forest on the back of the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, possibly the most beautiful creature that ever existed. I knew him and his family were special, after all, how can one family hold so much beauty. But this, the speed, this, was more than special, this was inhuman.

After what seemed like forever, but was really only minutes, we came to an abrupt halt deep into the forest. Edward laid me quickly, but gently, on the forest floor. He leaned in to kiss me; it was a quick passionate kiss that took my breath away. He then leaned in to move my hair from my face, putting it behind my ear. As he did this, he showered me with kisses down my cheek, over my ear, down my neck. And then ... he bit me.

"ow! Ow! OW!" I was screaming in pain, but he was still at my neck, what was he doing? Sucking my blood? Just as realization hit, he was ripped from my body. But who could be here with us? His tiny sister? Could that be right? There is definitely more to this family than they let on.

"Alice! What are you doing here? How did you...? What did I...? OH! MY! GOD! What have I done?"

"I saw it too late. You didn't make up your mind until the last second. Then you ran so fast, I tried to get here in time, but I was, I was, too late." Through her sobs she looked down at me. Then glanced at him as if she was trying to tell him something silently. Like they were hiding something more than the fact that they were vampires. Vampires, really, what was I thinking? Vampires don't exist. Do they?

Before I could even ask what was happening, my neck began to burn. "I'M ON FIRE! MY NECK!" And then he was gone.

Alice was at my side. "Bella, I'm going to take you to my father, he'll know what do to." And just like that, this tiny person picked me up and I was flying through the forest again.

************************************************************************

"What happened?"

"Carlisle...it was ... it was Edward. She is his ... Singer. I tried to ... stop him. I was too late." Alice stuttered at Carlisle to explain why she was holding my now limp body in her arms. Somehow through the excruciating pain I was still very coherent of my surroundings. The pain had now spread from my neck to my chest, head, and shoulders.

"It's been too long, it's too late to suck the venom back out, she's going to be one of us. Now all we can do is wait."

"I know, I can see it. She is going to be exquisite." What did she me she can see it? What was she saying; I am going to be one of them? I am going to be exquisite? It is very hard to picture plain ol' Bella as exquisite.

Just then I heard the door come thundering open, collapsing at the force in which it was opened. "NO! She is not going to be one of us! She can't, she doesn't deserve this! No one does." What did he mean by that?

"It's too late Edward, the change has already began. By now the venom has spread over half of her body. All we can do now is wait."

Just then the pain, if possible doubled... and everything went black.

************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2 The Change

_Twitlight/Midnight Sun and characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, this is just my take on a "what if_"

At First Smell – Chapter 2 – The Change

"KILL ME NOW!" I don't know what I did to deserve this kind of torture. "MAKE IT STOP!" Did they put me in an incinerator? "PLEASE?! KILL ME!" They couldn't have, I am being burned from the inside out. "NOW!" Did he drug me? "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"Bella! Bella?" I would recognize that voice anywhere, it's Edward. "I know you are in extreme pain right now, I've been through it...it's horrible... but there is nothing I can do to stop it, you're body is...its...changing." Changing? What does he mean? And why is he speaking to me as if he is concerned? He did this to me; he is torturing me, now he what, regrets it? I won't respond, I won't scream again. I won't give him the satisfaction. "If there were anything I could do to ease your pain I would. Bella? Can you hear me? Bella?" Now he sounds guilty. I won't scream again, I won't be the cause of his pain. I have so many questions.

"Carlisle." Edward spoke this as if this Carlisle was sitting next to him, but there was no one else in the room. I could sense that there was no one else in the room, but how? Carlisle was to my side in less than a second. How is that possible? "She isn't responding. She isn't making any noise. She was screaming and now she isn't still, she is silent. What does that mean?"

"I can't say what that means, there are several possibilities. As you know, when I was going through my change I remained silent the entire time so I wouldn't be discovered. Rosalie kicked and screamed and thrashed through her whole transformation, but says it didn't help. Maybe she prefers to suffer in silence. Maybe she has accepted that there is nothing that can be done to help her. We'll find out when she wakes."

When she wakes? Do they think I'm asleep? And my screaming is what, from a nightmare?

"Carlisle, what are we going to do with her? She can't stay here. We can't leave. What do we do?"

What does he mean by that? We who? Does that include me?

"I've been thinking about that Edward, and I have some ideas. I need to discuss them with you and Alice. I'm sure we can figure out something that will suit us all."

After a brief moment of silence Edward began to speak. He spoke as if Carlisle had shared his ideas, but I heard nothing. "I agree, the family can't leave, it will seem too suspicious.... I don't think I should go back, the male population at Forks High was too aware of Bella for me to be sure that no one saw us leave together.... No! I shouldn't have to go alone. This is just as much Alice's fault as it is mine.... Oh, I see.... Yes, I think that will work, Alice will still need to come help when it is sunny and on the weekends. A newborn will be a lot to handle on my own."

Newborn? What in the hell was he talking about? I know I'm not going deaf, and I know Edward wasn't talking to Carlisle on the phone, I don't hear any papers rustling, I can feel that he is in the room, I can smell him. Smell him? Yes, I can smell him. How is it that Edward was responding to unanswered questions? So many questions. I want answers.

Just then I could smell someone else enter, but she didn't smell bad, she smelled good, but it wasn't like any perfume or cologne I have ever smelled. That is so weird how can I smell her. Realization, that glorious scent that has been closest to me this whole time, that is Edward. He smells so wonderful, like honey and lilacs and something else, something I can't place.

"It will work, I can see it. Edward will take Bella to Chicago a shortly after she wakes. I will go there to help anytime I have at least 2 days off from school. The family will come to visit March 4th-20th, it will be sunny, and then it will be Spring Break."

Who are these people, standing around planning their kidnapping of me with me in the room? I am not going to Chicago with any of these lunatics. And what do they mean after I wake? Do they really think I am sleeping? I need answers.

"And what of the missing persons claim?" Edward asked.

"Esme will report Edward missing, after our trip in March she will claim that the family can't handle it in Forks anymore. We will then make preparations to leave at end of term."

"Shouldn't I file the claim?" Carlisle asked, concern in his voice.

"No, Esme won't have to pretend to be torn apart inside, she already will be when she learns Edward must leave. She will not like the idea of losing him again, even if it is only for a short time."

I am going to be the cause for this mothers anguish. Why? Why are they going through all this trouble, all this planning? Though I don't know how, it does sound like I am going to live through this burning, why can't I go back home? No one shared their ideas, how did she know what was discussed? How did she know the specific details? I will get answers.

"It has been over 48 hours since the disappearance, I will go find Esme and explain the situation to her so she can file the missing persons report immediately. I fear we have waited too long."

48 hours, I've been burning for 2 days? How is that possible, I should be a pile of ash by now?

"No, we haven't waited too long. Our reputation of hiking and camping often will lead people to believe our story that we didn't realize he was missing. That we thought he had gone on an overnight camp out to clear his head."

"Thank you Alice, as always your gift is a comfort. I have to leave to go back to the hospital; my shift begins soon. I will notify Esme on my way. Edward, please call me at once if anything changes with Bella."

Her gift?

************************************************************************

The next span of time, passed with the same mind numbing burning through my entire body. I have no concept if it has been minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years... The entire time I was in and out of consciousness. I thought I could hear Edward speaking to me. Telling me how sorry he was for doing this to me. How sorry he was that he wasn't strong enough. Something about vampires. Lots about Chicago. Us being vegetarians. Something about the Volturi. None of it made sense. Just as I began pondering all of the things he was saying my pain changed.

I could feel the pain leaving my fingers, and toes, but as it left that pain was transferred to my heart. As the pain left every part of me, it slowly moved to my heart. As it moved to my heart, my heart began to beat faster, faster, faster, I felt like it was going to explode. As the beating increased in tempo it also increased in pressure. It beat harder and faster every second. I could feel it pulling me up as the pressure and speed increased. My heart was trying to escape from my chest. Until... finally it stopped... and I opened my eyes...

************************************************************************

A/N: I hope this isn't too confusing. I am trying to convey the pain along with her curiosity. Please review, it will help me decide how far I want to take the story.


	3. Chapter 3 Missing Persons

_Twitlight/Midnight Sun and characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, this is just my take on a "what if_"

A/N: I originally wanted the entire story to be in Bella's POV, but I don't see how I can address the Charlie situation fully without adding a POV. So, without further ado….

At First Smell – Chapter 3 – Missing "Persons"

Charlie POV – Forks Police Department

Well, well, well, it's about time one of them came down to file a report. I wonder what their excuse is going to be for waiting so long? I know that son of theirs had something to do with my Bell's disappearance. That Newton Kid said she left Biology with their boy, and from what everyone else has said; he was the last person that saw and spoke to Isabella.

"I...I need...I need to file a...a missing persons report." Esme sobbed as she walked to my desk.

"Okay ma'am, please have a seat. I need to take your statement in order to file the missing persons report." I'll just listen to her statement, and see if anything sounds fishy. Then I'll ask my own questions.

"It's...my son...he's missing."

"How long has your son been missing?"

"I'm not sure. The last time I saw him was Tuesday morning before he left for school. He didn't come home from school, but that isn't abnormal." That isn't abnormal? What kind of household is she running?

"What do you mean that isn't abnormal? Does he often stay away from home without your permission?"

"Without my permission? Oh! No, he is a very responsible young man; he and I have an understanding. You see Edward is a unique individual and sometimes it is too much for him to bear being around his siblings. Edward has a special meadow he likes to go to when he needs to clear his head. We have an agreement that if his thoughts keep him there after dark it is best for him to stay the night. I don't like him wandering alone at night."

"Didn't you get concerned when he didn't come home to get ready for school the next morning?"

"Well, no, I figured he got ready at his camp site and went straight to school from there."

"What about his siblings, didn't they call to tell you he wasn't at school on Wednesday?"

"No, they didn't. Yesterday evening his siblings informed me that when he wasn't at school, they went looking for him. They searched everywhere they could think of, but found nothing out of he ordinary. I decided to give him one more night to deal with whatever issues he was sorting out. It didn't occur to me until this morning that he could have been taken." She sure does give those kids a lot of freedom, it's a wonder they don't cause more trouble around here. Wait, did she just say she thinks he was taken?

"Do you think he could have run away?"

"NO! Of course not, Edward would never do that to me...he would never do that to his family." Normally, I would say never say never, but that's how I feel about Bells too. She would never run away, she has far more freedom to abuse it by leaving.

"I think that about does it for the statement. I'll need you to fill out this paperwork." I can't do this to her, not now, she is hurting so much! But, so am I...I have to. "Mrs. Cullen, I'm afraid I have some questions for you and your family about my daughters disappearance. You see, my daughter, Isabella Swan...She is missing too, I think the cases may be connected. Can you call your family and have them come down...I'll need statements from each of them."

"Um...I'm so sorry, I didn't know...Sure, I'll call them right now." She picked up the phone to call her family.

"Oh...and Mrs. Cullen, I'll need to know where that meadow is."

"Sure, I'll have Dr. Cullen give you directions when he gets here."

************************************************************************

"Hello Alice, I'm Police Chief Swan, but you can call me Charlie. I don't think we've ever been officially introduced."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Charlie. What can I do for you?"

"I need to ask you a few questions so I can begin my investigation of the disappearance of your brother. I feel I need to let you know, that my daughter is missing too. I have questioned the kids at the High School, and I have reason to believe Edward and Isabella are together."

"Oh my god! Ask me anything. I will do whatever I can to find my brother, and your Isabella."

"When was the last time you saw Edward?"

"We all sat together at lunch on Tuesday. I saw him go to Biology, and I think I saw him after class, it looked like he was walking to his car."

"Have you heard from him since that day at lunch?" She shook her head.

"What was he wearing?"

"Oh that's easy, I buy almost all of the clothes for the family. I pick out what they are going o wear most days, that is, when they let me. He was wearing a long sleeve, white 'Hugo' V neck shirt, and Armani Jeans." What is a Hugo and an Armani? White shirt, jeans.

"You said you think you saw him walking to his car, was he with anyone?"

"Um, I'm not sure, I only saw him from behind. There was a girl walking close to him, but they weren't talking, so I don't think they were actually walking together, but they could have been."

"Has Edward indicated to you that he was unhappy with your family or here in Forks?"

"I wouldn't say unhappy. He's lonely, but who wouldn't be when you are the odd man out in the family? He loves our family though, he would never leave us on his own." That's what Esme said too, lets see if it is the consensus.

"Your mother told me that you and your siblings went looking for Edward yesterday, can you tell me where you went?"

"Sure, we went hiking in the foothills around town and to some camp sites the family stays at frequently. We couldn't find anything of his. He doesn't have any places that he likes to hang out in town."

"Did you check the meadow where he goes to think?"

"No, he has never taken any of us there, our father is the only one who knows where it is, even he has never been there. Edward has only told him how to get there. Edward likes to think of it as his own private space, where no one can interrupt his thoughts."

"Okay, I understand. I will get the directions from Dr. Cullen. I will need to check it out to see if he has been there in the past few days. Moving on, have you ever met my daughter Isabella Swan?"

"No, I haven't. I heard she was starting school this week, but I didn't have any classes with her and never met her. If you could show me a picture I could tell you if it could have been her walking with him." How did she know that's where I was leading?

"My next question was going to be, have you ever seen Edward and Isabella together? But I guess you kind of answered that for me. Very perceptive. Here is the most recent picture I have of her."

"I watch a lot of cop shows, Law and Order, CSI, there are tons of them out there. Wow, your daughter is beautiful. Yes, that could definitely be her, the girl he was with had long brown hair and was rather thin."

"Oh, uh, thank you. Um, did you notice anyone suspicious hanging around the school on Tuesday?"

"Well, there was this guy I saw hanging around the parking lot before school. I have never seen him before, at school or around town. I assumed he was someone's older brother dropping them off."

"Can you describe him to me?"

"Early twenties, dark hair, heavyset. He was wearing a god-awful flannel shirt and dirty jeans. He didn't talk to anyone, just stood in the corner of the parking lot watching. I didn't see him again, so I forgot until just now. I didn't even tell my parents."

"Thank you Alice, that is all the questions I have for now. I will contact your parents if I need anything more."

"You're welcome Chief Swan, Charlie...I hope you find your daughter."

************************************************************************

"Thank you for all of your time Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. I will be in contact with you as the case progresses. I fear I need to tell you that in abduction cases the first 24 hours are the most important, and since you didn't come in until well after 48 hours, there isn't much hope."

"You are a good man Mr. Swan. I know you will do your best to find our Edward. Is there anything we can do to help you? With locating Isabella as well?" Esme, is such a kind-hearted woman, I truly hope we can find her son.

"You could put his picture up around town, and if you bring me in some copies I can get them to the police stations throughout the state."

"That would be wonderful. I know you are a busy man, why don't you give me a picture of Isabella as well and I will make posters of each of them. I will distribute what I can in the well known teen hang outs and get a copy to you first thing in the morning."

"Thank you."

With that they were gone. Now, what to make of all of the information? The cases are most likely linked; there are too many coincidences in the time line and type of disappearance. It is definitely unusual that they took so long to report Edward missing, but then again I know the family is avid outdoor enthusiasts. I have never had any trouble with any of the Cullen children; I would give my ever so responsible Bells similar freedom if she had been with me longer. There weren't any discrepancies in any of their stories, only different perspectives. Maybe they were telling the truth.

************************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4 Awake

_Twitlight/Midnight Sun and characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, this is just my take on a "what if_"

At First Smell – Chapter 4 – Awake

I slowly sat up, taking in all the new sights, sounds, tastes and smells. All of my senses were intensified a thousand times. Looking out the window I could see almost a mile away, I could hear even farther than that. I could smell the river outside; I could smell the forest and the creatures within it. In the unfamiliar room I could both smell and taste the magnificent creature sitting beside me. With the sensation of smelling and tasting Edward in the air I started to remember the past few days.

I just moved here, to Forks, to live with my father so my mother and her husband could be together without feeling guilty about leaving me behind. I started school, went to a few classes, had lunch. It was at lunch that I first saw him. Then we had class together, he hated me. Then he asked to walk me to my next class, but we didn't go to class, he took me into the woods and kissed me. The kiss took my breath away, but then everything changed.

Trying to figure out everything on my own is not going to work. I have to speak to him. Slowly I turned to look at him. He sat there with his head in his hands, like a statue, the epitome of an anguished being. What is he so tormented about? Me? No, no more questions until I get some answers.

"Edward?" Whoa, is that my voice? I sound so different, just that one word sounded like a song. That's going to take some getting used to. He just sat there, still, just like a statue. "Edward? Um, what happened? Where am I? What am I? What did you do?"

"I lured you into the woods, seduced you so you wouldn't be scared, I started to drink your blood, my sister pulled me off of you. My venom turned you into a vampire, you are still in Forks, and we are at my house. Does that answer your questions?" He looked disgusted as he glared at me and spit the words at me.

"I, I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much, but I am not going to stand here and be treated like I am dirt." I really don't know why he hates me so, but I meant it, if he was going to treat me like dirt, I was going to leave. Leave, hmmm, I remember something about having to leave Forks? I wasn't about to ask him about it though. I have so many questions; he obviously doesn't want to answer them for me. Alice. "Where's your sister, where's Alice? I want to speak with Alice." She seemed so nice, so caring, concerned, she'll answer my questions.

"She isn't here, she went to the police station with my family and then they all went hunting. They will be back soon." He had stopped glaring at me in disgust, but his words still didn't sound comforting. I needed to talk to Alice, I felt a kinship with her. I know she will tell me everything I need to know. I'll wait.

"I'll wait."

"Fine. You need to hunt. You must be thirsty." His words were empty of emotion.

"Thirsty? I don't feel thirsty." I can smell the water outside, which is very weird, but it doesn't smell appetizing.

"Yes, thirsty, the dry burning in your throat? You need to hunt."

Now that he mentioned it there is a dry burning in my throat, I hadn't noticed. "Oh" was all I could muster.

Then he held out his hand for me to take. As I grabbed his hand I felt a jolt of electricity run from my fingers, up my arm and through my entire body. It was a jolt that woke my whole body. I looked up and could tell he felt it too, but he seemed shocked, like that wasn't a normal thing that happened when touching. I took his hand and we were down the stairs and out the back door faster than imaginable.

We jumped over the river and ran through the trees at an impossible speed. As we sped through the forest, I took in all of the sights, scents, sounds and textures I had never known before. It was as if I were inside a fairy tale. The world as I knew it was different, but it hadn't changed, I had. Where were we going? We didn't bring any weapons to hunt with? And then it hit me. I stopped instantly.

"Did you say vampire? Hunt? Where are we going? What are we doing?" I'm sure he could hear the fear in my voice because he pulled me to him in a warm embrace. I sobbed into his chest, but no tears came.

He pulled my head up a bit to look at him. "Bella, I'm so sorry, I should have explained better, well, explained. My behavior back there was inexcusable. Yes, I said vampire. I am a vampire and when I bit you my venom was released into your bloodstream. When Alice pulled me away from you, it gave the venom time to spread. My family and me aren't like the others, we don't survive off of human blood, we consider ourselves vegetarians, and we survive off of animal blood rather than human."

"Can you show me? I don't know what to do. I don't know how."

"Yes, I'll show you, but not here, we are too close to the town, we need to be further from humans, I won't risk you killing someone."

************************************************************************

We returned from hunting a few hours later. After three very large elk, the burn in my throat had subsided. We didn't talk much, only some direction every now and then from Edward, and a complaint or grunt from me. I didn't really have a hunting style; I was messy at it, but effective. Watching Edward hunt gave me a goal to strive for. One day I would be able to stalk my prey unnoticed. I would be able to drink without spilling a drop. I would be able to leave the forest with clean clothes and hair free of debris.

"Can I take a shower, I need to wash the forest out of my hair?"

"Sure, up the stairs, first door on the left. I'll have Alice bring you something to wear."

"Um, thank you." I needed some time to my self, some time to figure out what I heard while I was changing, and what I was going to do about it.

I walked up the stairs and into the biggest bathroom I had ever been in. Charlie's bathroom was just big enough for someone to get in and do what they need. Renee's bathroom was a little better, but still nothing compared to this. The bathroom was as big as my bedroom. It had a shower in one corner and a huge Jacuzzi tub in another. It had two sinks inlayed in green marble countertops. One whole wall was floor to ceiling mirror.

I undressed and looked in the mirror for the first time. Wow! I was...exquisite. Alice said I would be. My eyes were a fierce scarlet red. My lashes were full and black; they looked the way all women wished theirs looked. The way women strive to make them look by buying expensive make up. My cheekbones were high and clearly defined. My skin was paler than an albino, but had a natural glimmer to it, like I had put some kind of glitter all over my body. My hair was fuller and had hints of red in it, just like it did when I was in the sun.

I looked down at the rest of my body, my skin looked like granite, hard and defined. My breasts were fuller, perkier. I have always been skinny, but I never had any definition to my body. My stomach was toned and firm. There was definition to my thighs and calves. I turned to see that my ass was full and round, bootilicious. I am hot! I have never been vain, but I couldn't stop looking at myself in the mirror.

After who knows how long I finally tore myself away from the mirror and got in the shower. I let the pure hot water wash over my ice-cold granite skin. I hadn't really taken the time to think through what was happening to me and how I felt about it. First I needed to catalogue everything that happened, then I needed to figure out how I felt about it, then I needed to talk to Alice about what happens next.

So, Edward bit me because he is a vampire, I changed because Alice pulled him off of me. He said they don't hunt humans though, so why did he bite me? No more questions, I'm cataloging. So, Alice brought me to their home to change. There is a family here, a father, Carlisle, a mother Esme, a sister, Alice and a brother, Edward.I have heightened senses. My body has changed. I remember hearing that Edward was to take me away to Chicago. Alice had to help him with me while I was a newborn. Whatever that means.

He spoke as if Carlisle had shared his ideas, but I heard nothing. Alice was able to give specific details of future events. They must have some sort of special abilities.

Edward is going to be difficult to figure out. What do I know about him so far? He is attracted to me on some level. I too am attracted to him, he smells better than the others, he is more beautiful than any creature I have ever seen, I feel alive when I am around him. He is angry that I am a vampire, but feels guilty for doing it. He is concerned about my well-being.

I think that about sums up the basics. Now to figure out how I feel about it all. Being a vampire doesn't seem too bad right now, it is better than if he had killed me. I will miss my family and my previous life, but this one is already more fulfilling than my human life was. I could never picture myself with a husband or kids; I could never picture myself with a career. Maybe I was meant to be a vampire. I can definitely accept this reality.

I still have several questions. I need to find Alice, I can sense that she cares about me; she will give me the answers I need. When I see her I don't want to bombard her with questions, so I need to figure out the most important questions to ask her.

Why did she pull Edward from me? Who are the Cullens? What is my next step? Why do we have to leave? What are we going to tell Charlie? Any insight on Edward?

There, that's good for now, I have some things figured out, I have a plan on what questions I need to ask. I turned off the shower, stepped out and heard a small voice.

"Hi. I pulled Edward from you because you need to be a vampire. As for the Cullens, I can tell you there are seven of us, Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Me and Jasper, and Edward. I would love to give you some insight into Edward. As for the rest, you will have to wait, you are going to have to deal with Edward to get your answers. You are his responsibility now."

************************************************************************

Charlie POV

Three days in and very little progress has been made on either the Edward Cullen case or the Isabella Swan case. I am convinced they are connected, but not 100% sure it is an abduction case. There were no clues at the meadow they claim they think Edward went to. All eyewitnesses agree they left Biology together. The car remained in the parking lot so they had to have left on foot. There are no tracks in any direction to indicate where they were going. The only lead is the description Alice Cullen gave of the mysterious man on campus the morning of the disappearances. None of the students have any out of town relatives visiting.

The next step will have to be putting out an APB on the man Alice Cullen described. I will question him personally and see what I can find. I will also have the surrounding police departments search the rivers, ocean edge and foothills for any evidence of a struggle. The waiting is killing me, I just know the longer it takes the less likely I will find her. I have to find her.

************************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5 Talking

_Twitlight/Midnight Sun and characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, this is just my take on a "what if_"

At First Smell – Chapter 5 – Talking

"Hi. I pulled Edward from you because you need to be a vampire. As for the Cullens, I can tell you there are seven of us, Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Me and Jasper, and Edward. I would love to give you some insight into Edward. As for the rest, you will have to wait, you are going to have to deal with Edward to get your answers. You are his responsibility now."

************************************************************************

"H-h-how did you know? How did you know what questions I needed answers to?" I stuttered to get the words out. How did she know, where did she come from, why does she look so smug?

"We haven't been formally introduced, I'm Alice Cullen, your new best friend. I'm a psychic, not a cheesy psychic like you go see at the fair though. _I see a talk dark handsome stranger in your future_." She laughed at her corny psychic impression. I chuckled a little too.

"Okay." For some reason I believed her. Although, the only prediction that has come true so far has been that of my appearance, us both using the word exquisite to describe my looks. Which could just be a coincidence.

Focus Bella, I feel like my brain has quadrupled in size, but with all the new stuff I'm learning I can't seem to focus. Now, what did she say? I need to be a vampire; I need more clarification on that one. There are seven in the family, when will I meet the others? She said she would give me some insight into Edward, that is something. I have to get the rest of my answers from Edward; maybe her insight will help me know how to talk to him. I am his responsibility, but why? What else did she say, oh, she's my new best friend, hmmm; I've never had a best friend.

"A psychic huh? Do you like it, do you like being a psychic?"

"Bella, I would love to answer all of your questions, but as I said before, I can't, you are Edward's responsibility and until he explains things to you I am not permitted to interfere. Once he explains things I will interfere plenty." Another chuckle, this one seemed almost devious though.

"So can you answer any of my questions right now?"

"I can't answer any of your questions, but I can clarify some things and I will give you a little insight into Edward. It is the only way he is going to be able to accept you into this family." Accept me into the family?

"I can live with that for now Alice. Go for it, shoot."

"When I say you _'need to be a vampire' _I mean it. In all of my visions of you it is like you were meant to be one of us. I have never seen a newborn that was so excepting of our way of life, and who adapted so easily."

"It's how I've always been. Once I come to terms with my decision I follow through, no matter what the decision. I accepted these changes and now I will deal with them. I never have been able to picture, my future, maybe this is why." I gestured to my new self and my surroundings as I conveyed my realization to her.

"As for the Cullen's, I am only being brief because I want you to get to know us on your own. I don't want you entering this family with preconceived images of any of us." She said it again entering the family, but on what level? Am I to be another sibling, or am I to be a match for Edward. I vaguely remember that Jessica girl at the high school telling me that they were all couples. Me, a match for Edward? I'll get back to that. I think I will try to figure that one out on my own; she probably wouldn't answer anyway.

"That makes sense. I would want the same if I were in any of their shoes. What about Edward, you said you would give me some insight? I mean if I m going to have to speak with him about so much stuff, I need some basis for how to do it." There, that sounded good, no hint that I was interested in being with Edward. Am I interested in being with Edward?

"For starters, Edward is very complex. Lets start with some basic information that will help you to be more comfortable around him. His emotions run deep, he tries not to be ruled by them, but doesn't always win the battle. He is struggling with you being a vampire, it has nothing to do with you personally; he struggles with the idea of anyone being a vampire. Of anything I can tell you, this is the most important thing, he believes he is a monster and now he is torn up inside at the thought that he has turned you into a monster as well."

"I don't think he is a monster. And I don't think he has turned me into a monster. This isn't necessarily the life I thought I was going to live, but I have accepted it."

"Good Bella, I'm happy, you are going to make our family whole at last. We just need to be able to convince Edward of the same thing. He won't believe you at first. But I know you can show him." I'm going to make the family whole, hmmm, that IS implying I am to be a match for Edward. Focus Bella, you are getting information.

"Why won't he believe me?"

"He may appear to be arrogant, almost cocky, but he doubts himself often. There is something else I need to tell you..." She was silent for a moment, like she was battling internally, deciding whether she should tell me. "You can't tell him though. You can't tell him this, he hasn't figured it out for himself yet."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Edward is in love with you." I guess she won the internal battle.

My face went blank. Edward? In love, with me? Maybe I am on the right track with me being a match for him. I still need to figure out if that is what I want though. I don't see how it can be too bad. Focus.

"He thinks it was you're your blood that attracted him to you. It was, but it was more than that. You should have seen him while you were changing. It was like your pain was his pain. And now, since you've changed, his moods change as yours do. It's a bit annoying."

"Do you know he loves me because you've seen it? Like in a vision?" I need to know if this is just some vampire destiny prophecy or if it could be the real thing. I have never believed in love at first sight, and though it seems more and more a possibility, there needs to be some kind of a foundation as well. What am I doing? Planning my love affair with Edward?

"I didn't have to have a vision to see it. Besides, Carlisle has seen it too. Edward has changed, and for a vampire to change, it is a permanent thing. I have known Edward for a very long time. He has never reacted to anyone this way, human or vampire."

"Oh! How do? I mean, what do? Um, what should I do? What should I say to him?"

"Nothing. Well, nothing about the love part." She cocked her head to one side then in a rush said. "We can't talk about this anymore Bella, he will be back within hearing range shortly. You'll know what to say when the time comes. I promise. Here are some clothes. You can get changed in Edward's room; it's just across the hall. I'll send him up in a few minutes."

"Thank you Alice. Thank you for the clothes and thank you for answering my questions."

"You are very welcome, we can talk more later." She gave me a hug, then she left the room in a flash.

Wow, a best friend. I can see how her and I will get along very well.

I went across the hall to what I assume is Edward's room. I quickly closed the door and got dressed before ogling at the massive room I was in. It was large and very open. The entire back corner was glass. Three quarters of one wall was a giant entertainment center, filled with thousands of CD's and DVD's, a massive stereo and a fairly large television. The rest of that wall opened into a huge walk in closet. There was no bed, only a long black leather sofa. That was odd, I wonder where he slept?

So much to think about; so much to process. Not yet though, I need to try to talk to Edward, I need to see how I feel about him. I can't let what Alice told me effect how I feel about him.

I don't know how long I stood there staring at the room, imaging Edward and me together, but soon there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." It was still hard to get used to the sound of my voice.

"Hello." His voice is the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. At that sound I looked up to meet his gaze. God he is gorgeous. I looked him up and down, really taking in the whole package for the first time.

His bronze hair looks as if it cannot be tamed, no matter how hard one tried. Sexy. His eyes are the shade of the most beautiful Topaz gemstone I could imagine. His body, perfect, ripped, defined, not too muscular. Mmmm. His lips, I could get lost in his lips, they look so tender compared to the hardness of his granite skin. It was like his lips were calling for me.

As I stared, it felt as if I had lost control of my body, as if some unknown force was pulling me closer to him. He turned to close the door, and before I knew what I was doing I had pressed my body to his, trapping him against the door. I wrapped my fingers in hair and pulled his lips to mine. I could feel that electric jolt again, waking all of my senses. There was more passion coming from me than I even knew existed. Then, from out of nowhere, he opened his mouth, allowing me access.

He was kissing me back. He didn't push away. As our tongues wrestled for dominance, he slowly moved his hands to my waist, pulling me closer. Then one of his hands started to wander. He rubbed it up and down my side, around my ass, up toward my breast. It was exploring. When it reached my breast, the lust took over. I pulled him from the door and threw him onto the sofa.

I heard a loud snap as two of the legs on the sofa buckled from the force in which he landed. With that, the kiss was over. I ran to the other side of the room and buried my face in my hands.

"Oh, my, God! I am so sorry, Edward. I don't know what came over me. I saw you standing there and it was like I had to have you right now. I had no control. I have never done anything like that before. You have to believe me." I couldn't even look at him; I was so embarrassed. Where did that strength come from? Is that what it feels like to have an adrenaline rush?

He got up from the rubble, patting himself free of debris, and came to my side. He pulled my face from my hands so I could see him, so he could see me. He had this crooked smirk on his face that, if possible made him seem even more amazing. He didn't say anything; he just gazed deep into my eyes, as if he was trying to tell me something silently.

After an endless amount of time staring into each others eyes, I decided to speak. "Um, there are some things I wanted to talk to you about. Can we forget about what just happened, and maybe talk?"

"I doubt I will ever forget what just happened." There was that crooked smile again. "But sure, we can talk. What's on your mind Bella?"

************************************************************************


	6. Chapter 6 Answers

**A/N: I am so sorry, it took me so long to post. I had a bit of writer's block and then the weather finally turned nice, so I have been working outside to get ready for summer. This chapter is longer than my previous one's, I hope that makes up for my long distance between posts.**

**In this chapter I am trying to get Bella up to speed on the family and the life of a vampire, while still having her try to explore the unexplained draw she has toward Edward.**

_Twitlight/Midnight Sun and characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, this is just my take on a "what if_"

At First Smell – Chapter 6 – Answers

That kiss was amazing. I have to focus now; I will ponder the kiss after I get some questions answered.

"Well, um, could you just talk? This is just all so new to me. I know a little about vampires from books and movies, but I doubt all of it is true."

"Just talk? I will do my best. Talking isn't really my thing, I'm more of a listener." I could tell he was pondering whether he felt comfortable enough with me to let his words flow. In the little time that I have known Edward, I have been able to see that he doesn't say anything without carefully planning it out first.

"Try. Trust me, I know what it is like to have to talk more than you want to. I am not so great with the words either, but I am here, I am doing it." Maybe that will encourage him to be free with his words.

"Well, I guess I will start with the basics." He went on to tell me about how vampires don't sleep, how our bodies are filled with venom, how the change works, how we die, how vampires mate for life, he talked a little about bloodlust, all the differences between a vampire and a human, and all the truths to the myths of the human world. Well, all but one truth, he said the sunlight myth had some warrant but he would rather show me than tell me. I wonder why it will be better to show me. I'll just have to trust him, after all he is trusting me enough to speak freely with me.

"Bella, there is so much more to tell you about, and we can do it however you want. Would you like me to go on? I know this is a lot to take in all at once." It is a lot to take in, but my new brain can manage. I want all of this information so I can go be by myself for a while and digest it all.

"Yes, please go on. Your world...our world, is fascinating. It sounds like you covered all of the basics except for the vegetarian thing. Can you explain to me why your family does it that way, and why you call it being a vegetarian?"

"I would love to explain that to you, it is one of the few things I am not ashamed of in being a vampire." Ashamed? He is ashamed of being a vampire. That will be my mission, to find out why he is ashamed, and change it. He needs to understand that this is his life and he needs to embrace it and make the best of it.

"So I get that you eat animals instead of humans. I get that it has something to do with your humanity. Is it hard to do, is it healthy, are there others?"

"I'll get to all of that, but first I need you to understand the attraction we have, that you will have, to human blood. Did you like the elk you ate when we hunted?"

"Sure."

"That's exactly my point."

"What's exactly your point? I said I liked it." He tilted his head at my sarcasm, and as he did so his lips formed that crooked smile that I found myself becoming more and more attached to.

"You didn't like it, but it 'quenched your thirst', for all intensive purposes. It drowned out the dryness in your throat. But you didn't like it. If we had been hunting humans I wouldn't have had to show you what to do, I wouldn't have had to show you how to let your instincts take over, they just would have. When you feasted, it would have done more than just drown the dryness, it would have satiated you, you would have been completely satisfied in every way. The only analogy I can think of is like when a human woman eats chocolate after she hasn't in a long time, like when she is cheating on a diet."

"Well, I've never been much of a dieter, or a chocolate lover for that matter, but I think I get what you mean. And, I don't think it will be a problem for me." His laughter vibrated the glass wall of his room. "Thanks." I said with my voice full of sarcasm again. "Anyway, I know you think it will be a problem, but just listen."

"I will listen to your theory, but do not expect me to believe you. I will still treat you like any other newborn."

"Great, I'm a toddler all over again. Anyway, I don't think it will be a problem because as a human there really wasn't any food that I ever '_had to have_'. I ate because that is what I needed to do to survive, I never got enjoyment out of it. That's what I will do now, I will eat to survive."

"That is a good idea, in theory, after all as a vampire your strongest human strengths generally are magnified. However, maybe you just never tasted a food you '_had to have_'. Either way, I'm still going to treat you just as I treated Rosalie and Emmett; and how I still treat Jasper." Now his voice was sarcastic. Two sarcastic teenagers for eternity a match made in heaven. Whoa Bella, slow down, you aren't thinking about that now.

He continued speaking, "You will, at some point, make a mistake. I am going to do all in my power to prevent that from happening, but it has happened to most of us. If and when it does happen I don't want you to think the family will disown you. We won't. It is hard to abstain from human blood, Jasper still struggles. I thought I had my bloodlust under control, and look what I did." He hung is head in shame, shame that I was determined to rid him of. "Most of us have made a mistake over the years. We deal with it as a family and move on."

"I appreciate your concern, and I did notice you said 'most' of you had made a mistake. Lets just agree to disagree on this one, you can watch my every move." Oops, I said that last part a little too seductive, and I batted my eyelashes at him. I hope he didn't notice.

"Um, yeah, I'll, um, yes, we'll agree to disagree." I had him stuttering, I guess he noticed my seductive voice, oops. "So, anyway, you had asked why we eat animals instead of humans, if it is healthy and if others do it, correct?"

"Yes."

"We do it because we don't want to be the monster, we don't want to be the horror story, but we have to survive on something. Humans survive off of animal meat, so we survive off of their blood. We figure there isn't much difference. We call ourselves vegetarians because we are denying ourselves what our bodies truly crave, just like human vegetarians do. No matter what their argument the human body craves meat. I can't really classify its 'healthiness' we would have to speak with Carlisle about that, but it keeps us strong. Finally, we don't know of many others that survive this way, we know of only another coven, they reside in Denali, Alaska. There are 5 of them there. We lived with them for a short time. We consider them our cousins."

"That's a simple enough explanation. Can you tell me about the family now? Alice told me there are seven of you, and a girl at school said you were all _'together'. _" I did the quotes with my fingers.

"Of course I can tell you about the family now, whatever you want Bella. For starters yes the others are all together. Since you have already met Alice, I will begin with her."

"Sounds good."

"Alice, well, Alice was not changed by Carlisle, as a matter of fact she doesn't know who changed her or when she was changed, she woke up without a memory of her human life. She showed up one day, knowing she was to be a part of this family, scared the heck out of us with the details. As you may have guessed, Alice can see the future. She can only see the future of the path you are currently on. Every time you change your mind, your future changes. As she is more in tuned with people she can see them clearer."

"So that's how she knew all the stuff while I was changing; how she knew what questions I was going to ask her?" Finally, an explanation that explains something, it still gives me more questions, but not because I am more confused, because I am curious. I will have to speak with her again soon. I have so many questions for her. I wonder if she knows what is going to happen with Edward and me.

"Yes." He paused for a minute, thinking, I'm guessing. "You haven't met Jasper yet, he is Alice's mate. When Alice woke from her change she had two visions almost instantly, one of Carlisle and his family and the other of Jasper. She knew Jasper was to be her mate, she knew where she would meet him, but she didn't know when. So she went to the place and waited. We still don't know how long she waited.

"Anyway, Jasper is an empath. He can sense and manipulate the emotions of those around him. He also feels the emotions as they do. For example when someone is frightened, he can calm them. To balance the emotions around him is his natural reaction, it is the easiest way for him to feel normal. He doesn't do that often when he is at home; we try to respect each others abilities as much as possible. Things can go wrong though, when his feelings aren't in check he projects them and everyone around him feels them too."

"Wow. What an amazing talent. I can't wait to meet him. I have so many questions. As I will for all of you, I'm sure."

"In time Bella, all will be answered in time. Next, would be our father, Carlisle, he is the oldest of our family, he just celebrated his three hundred and sixty second birthday. I don't like to tell the stories of others, they will do that themselves as they feel comfortable with you. I will give you a few details though. Carlisle doesn't know who created him either, but he believes it was one of the ancients, it was an accident, the vampire that created Carlisle was torn from him, mid feast. Carlisle was able get away and hide during the process. Carlisle doesn't have any _gift_ per se, but he brought with him his compassion for others. Carlisle has never feasted on a human, he has only tasted human blood to change us, and he only did that if we were dying. He respects human life, and attempts to save it at any opportunity, that is why he is a doctor.

"He changed me first, to be his companion, he had been alone for a very long time. Then he changed Esme, he had fallen in love with her the first time he saw her, as fate allowed it he found her again a few years later, in the morgue of the hospital he worked at, but she wasn't dead yet. Then he changed Rosalie, he thought she would be a good mate for me. Ha, not even close. Anyway, then he changed Emmett at Rosalie's request."

Edward paused for a minute gauging my reaction, I nodded my head urging him to continue. "Next I guess would be Esme, for all intensive purposes she is our Mother. Esme, like Carlisle, doesn't have a special gift, but she did bring her ability to love passionately with her as a vampire. She loves each and every one of us as if we were her own children, rather than being her adopted vampires. Esme had a child once, but he died, which is why she was in the morgue in the first place, she attempted to kill herself in her mourning for her lost child.

"As I said earlier, Carlisle changed Rosalie in an attempt to create a mate for me. Rosalie had been the victim of a brutal rape, then left in the street to die. Carlisle found her, brought her home and changed her. I was so angry at the thought of turning another being into a monster." He paused. "I didn't even give a second thought to the reasons behind him doing it." Edward let out a sigh, always so cryptic. "Rosalie wouldn't have been a good mate for me, her strongest human trait was her vanity, and that is what she brought with her, that or her royal bitchiness. Forget I said that." He laughed. Sarcastically I thought, I can't wait to meet her, vanity is her strongest human trait, I bet she is gorgeous. Oh wait, so am I.

"Emmett is Rosalie's mate. She found him on a hunting trip. A bear had mauled him. For some reason she couldn't leave him there to die, but she didn't think she had the control to change him herself. She carried him over 100 miles to Carlisle. There isn't much to tell when it comes to Emmett, he says what's on his mind. He is stronger than most vampires and much more annoying. I'm sure it won't take you long to agree."

"I guess that just leaves you then, saved the best for last did you?" He seemed pained at telling me all the details he had just shared, I figured if I tried to lighten the mood it might ease his tension. I looked up and he was running his fingers through his hair, the tension showed deep in his face. I guess I figured wrong.

"I, I can read peoples minds." My jaw dropped, and as it did he looked up to see the expression on my face. He continued speaking. "I can see images they are seeing. I can hear their thought process as they form a decision. I can see their imagination. It is very hard and has taken years to develop to a point where it doesn't drive me insane." Oh. My. God.

"You, you can read minds? Why? How?" I was dumbfounded. How could he hold that kind of information from me. All this time I've been asking questions he knew before I asked. He knows I'm struggling with whether I have feelings for him. If I was human still I would have blushed. If I was human still my face would be red with anger. That is an invasion of privacy greater than any I could think of.

My anger burst through, "You should have told me! You should have told me first thing!"

"Bella wait, calm down. There's something else."

"Calm down? How can you expect me to calm down? You've been able to hear, see, every thought I've had; my private thoughts. At least if I had known, I could have left to think or, controlled it more, I don't know, but I could have done something."

"That's just it Bella, I can't read your mind. I have been able to read every mind I have ever come in contact with. Every mind until yours. It is part of what lured me to you. That... and your scent. I haven't told you this yet, but your scent was a thousand times better than anything I have smelled in my 100 plus years. Carlisle tells me that you are my singer, your blood sang for me. That's why I couldn't restrain myself from taking you."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

Edward began speaking frantically. "I know it's a lot to take in. I know I should have told you, but I didn't know how. I've never had to tell anyone before. Carlisle and I figured it out together, and he told everyone else for me. As for the rest, I'm still trying it figure it out." The rest of what?

"What are you trying to figure out?"

"Why I can't read your mind, I couldn't even read it when you were human, when I first saw you in the lunch room, that's what I was concentrating on when you walked into biology, that's why your scent caught me off guard when the blasted heater blew it to me."

"Tell me about your gift. Why do you think you can read minds? How far do you have to be from the person? What is it like?"

"Well, I think I can read minds because as a human I was tuned into what people were thinking. I could read them; I was pleasing. I can hear vampires easier than humans, although they can be more difficult to read since they can think about several things at once, unlike humans who can only think of two or three things at once. The more attuned to a mind I am, the further away from the person I can hear their thoughts. I can hear Alice from a few miles away. I can hear the children at school when I'm in the same building, but not further. It can be very confusing; it has taken years of practice just to be able to function in a public place. You'll understand better once you have been in a public place. With your sensitive hearing it is difficult to concentrate on anything. With my gift it is like that in any place with more than a few people around. Does that help you to understand?"

"Yes, thank you. Um, Edward, I have tons more questions and I'm sure you have more to explain. But I need to take some time to figure this out and to digest everything else you told me. Is there somewhere I can go? Somewhere I can be by myself?"

"You stay here Bella, I'll go. This is your room too, for now. I won't go far though, just say my name when you are ready to talk more. I'll be at the piano, it's where I go to think. I'll hear you when you call." He turned to leave the room.

"Oh, and Edward. You did great at talking, if you wouldn't have said something I never would have known you were shy." I smiled up at him.

"Thank you. I feel like I can tell you anything and you won't judge me too harshly." He returned the smile as he closed the door behind him.

************************************************************************


	7. Chapter 7 Feelings

_Twilight/Midnight Sun and characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, this is just my take on a "what if_"

**A/N: Again I am super sorry this took so long. My computer blew up, literally, the power supply popped really loud and then cracked where it connects to the motherboard. Anyway, I had to wait until my husband got the parts to fix it and then I had to wait for him to send me my files. My goal is to update at least once a week. If you get more feel lucky. During my sabbatical I decided to change the direction and pace of the story a little. I think you will like it though. Please R&R. Without further ado, chapter 7...**

At First Smell – Chapter 7 – Feelings

Charlie POV

_Ring...ring..._"Forks Police Station, Chief Swan speaking."

"_Chief Swan, this is Chief Gibbs from the Port Angeles Police Department.  
_

"Hey Bill, what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"_Well, I think we may have the man you were looking for in custody. I was wondering if you wanted to come question him about your daughter and that Cullen kids missing person cases."_

"I'm on my way." Click.

**********

Bella POV

Mine and Edward's discussion left me with so much more to think about. On top of that I needed to figure out my feelings for him. Over the next few hours I pondered everything he had told me. I pondered all of my reactions to him and to the knowledge he had shared.

There is a lot of truth to the vampire myths and yet a lot of differences too. So far nothing too scary, except the whole blood thing, but I truly believe I have that under control. Besides, I will just stay secluded until I feel I am comfortable in my new body, in my new surroundings, with my new abilities. Once I am comfortable I can focus on the bloodlust issue. I love that this family feeds on animals rather than humans. This says a lot about their character, a lot about their humanity. Oh the irony.

I think Alice is right, I was meant to be a vampire. This reality is so much easier to accept, than my reality as a human. For the first time in my life I feel comfortable, not awkward. I feel alive; I'm not just going through the motions to please others around me. I know this is going to get harder at some point, I know there are things, people, I am going to miss, but after everything he told me, I truly believe this is the life I was meant to lead. Now for the important decision...

Do I believe that Edward loves me? Do I love him? Time to figure out if it is possible. Time to figure out how I feel.

He was drawn to me because of my ability to shield him from my thoughts, and because my blood sang to him. That isn't love at first sight, that's love at first thought, or love at first smell. Ha! I'm a comedian. Focus Bella.

The electricity that flows through our bodies when we touch can't be just a coincidence. I know he feels it too, and I know it isn't normal, at least not for him. I wonder if any of the others feel it? Maybe when they touch their mates? I wonder if that is what his attraction to my blood turned into? Hmmm, I wonder? I wonder if a vampire's singer is nature's way of telling them that the creature before them is special, that it was created especially for them. I wonder? I want to hear the others love stories; I bet they were all each other's singers. Hmmm.

Okay, back to Edward. He is definitely passionate about me, but good passionate or bad passionate, after all, he could hate me with a fiery passion just as easily as he could love me with a fiery passion. He had such strong feelings of hatred when he first came in contact with me. But that wasn't real hatred that was hatred for my silence, hatred for my temptation.

He had strong feelings of compassion for me while I was changing. Alice said his mood changes as mine does. He is patient with me, he was patient with my hunting and patient with my questions. He spoke to me at length when I asked, even though he thought he would be uncomfortable. He wasn't uncomfortable. Alice was right, Edward loves me.

Do I love him? I have never met anyone that affects me the way he does. I am attracted to everything about him. Not only the superficial things either, although he _is_ gorgeous and he smells _wonderful_. I am attracted to his mind too. I love watching him speak, I can see so much behind his words. I can see how much careful thought he puts into each and every word he is going to say. That is unless I distract him from his train of thought. I love how I was able to get him to stutter. I can just tell that isn't something that happens often with him.

Do I love him? Absolutely. Now, how do I tell him? How do I show him? How do I get him to realize he loves me too?

***********

"Edward, can you come here?" I spoke softly, but I knew he could hear me. I don't know exactly how long I stayed in our room thinking, but I am positive I saw the sun rise and set at least once. I finally decided on a course of action. He appeared in a matter of seconds.

"Bella? I'm here, are you ready to ask more questions?"

"No."

"Do you want me to tell you more about your new life?"

"No."

"Do you need to hunt again?"

"No."

"What do you need Bella?" I could see the concern in his eyes, I could hear the concern in his voice. He really does love me.

"I need you to come here." He walked closer to me, I could tell he was uncertain of what I was going to do, though he didn't hesitate, he came right to me.

As soon as he was within arm's reach I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me, gently this time. I pulled his body close to mine, I reached for his face and pulled it to mine. Quickly I found his lips and began kissing him with urgency. He didn't pull away. He kissed me deeply, passionately. His hands explored my body again as mine explored his. We stood there in the doorway kissing for hours; I couldn't get enough of his taste, his smell, the feel of his lips on mine, the feel of his tongue in my mouth, the feel of his hands all over my body. I couldn't get close enough to him, it was as if our bodies had molded into each other had become one, though we were only connected by our mouths.

I closed the door behind us and slowly guided him to the broken sofa to sit with me. I gave him hundreds of soft kisses, my way of slowly breaking away. We needed to talk.

"What. Was. That?" He spoke, he sounded exhausted.

I looked down at my hands, which were fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "I needed to show you what I figured out while I was thinking."

"What you figured out?" I looked up and he had his head cocked sideways, with a look of confusion. "You figured out that you needed to kiss me for several hours? I don't understand Bella."

"Don't you feel it? When we kiss, when we touch, hell, when we are sitting close? Don't you feel it?"

"Feel what? The electricity? You feel it too?" Confusion on his face still, he put his head down, shaking it back and forth in disbelief. I grabbed his chin and pulled his face so we were looking eye to eye.

"I do. And, I know what it is?" I grabbed his hand, and put it in mine, with the other hand covering it. "It is love. You love me, and I love you."

"Love? It can't be love. Love isn't that simple, love isn't that easy."

"How do you know love isn't that simple? How do you know love isn't that easy?"

"I've seen it. I see it every day in the minds of everyone around me. You can't believe how much people, humans and vampires, think about love."

"You've seen it, but have you experienced it? Have you ever been in love?"

"No, but-" I stopped him before he could explain it away.

"No. So you haven't. Which means this can be love."

"Have you? Have you ever been in love?"

"No, but-" This time he cut me off.

"No. So you haven't. Which means this might not be love." I do not like him using my words against me. I'll just try another tactic.

"This isn't going to get us anywhere. Just...tell me what you feel, what you felt when we were kissing, what you felt while I was changing, what you felt when we were talking, what you felt while I was in here thinking." He looked at me with confusion on his face. Then as time passed I could see the different emotions in his eyes. Confusion as he thought about what I asked; Passion as he thought about the kiss; Sorrow, anger, and several others as he thought about my change; Comfort as he thought about us talking; Fear and loneliness as he thought about his time at the piano while I was thinking. Then after an endless amount of time, understanding, it finally dawned on him that I was right, that Alice was right.

He grabbed my face with both of his hands and pulled me close for a hard passion filled kiss. I felt his tongue gently swiping across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I couldn't deny him that, I couldn't deny him anything. I allowed him the access he so desperately wanted. But only for the briefest of moments, we had so much more to figure out.

"Edward. Tell me. Tell me what you feel."

"Love. You are right. But how? I barely know you."

"I have a theory." He looked at me with a hopeful expression. "I need to gather more data before I will share it with you though. I am sorry, but I am going to have proof before you laugh at this theory." I slugged him playfully, reminding him of his reaction to my theory about my eating habits.

"I wish I could read your mind."

"I am so glad you can't, trust me, you don't want to know what is going on up here. It's scary"

"Yes I do. I really do. I am so curious about you, so curious about so many things."

"I have an idea. How about you ask. It's how the rest of us quench the curiosity." He laughed.

"I never would have thought of that."

Edward and I sat in our room getting to know each other. We asked each other all of the questions we could think of. We asked about our likes, dislikes, favorite and least favorite things, we talked about what we liked to do in our spare time. We talked all night long about everything we could think of, everything except the fact that we are vampires; everything except about our future. This is the beginning of our relationship though those things can wait. Getting to know each other is the important thing now. After all we have eternity to figure the rest of it out.

Just as the sun was coming up Edward put his head in his hands and groaned.

"What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. They're back. They will all be here in a matter of minutes. I can hear Alice's mind, which means they are a couple miles away."

"Why are you so sad, don't you want your family to be back?"

"I do, it's just...well, I like spending this time with you. I don't think I'm ready to share. Besides, Alice has plans."

"What kind of plans?"

"Oh, you'll see. Alice will be Alice."

"That doesn't really help me, you forget. I don't know her that well. I know she said we were going to be best friends, and I can see that happening, but I don't know what you mean."

He sighed, defeated. "I couldn't explain it if I tried." Just then I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Edward groaned the words.

***********


	8. Chapter 8 Alice

**A/N: I know, I know, it has been forever since I updated. I have no excuse. I will try to work on this so I can post once a week. Don't hesitate to PM me if I start to slack again. Without further ado.**

_Twilight/Midnight Sun and characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, this is just my take on a "what if_"

At First Smell – Chapter 8 – Alice

Charlie POV

"It says here your name is Alonzo Arnold Wallace, is that correct?"

"Yes, but I go by Lonnie. Why am I here?"

"I'll ask the questions. My name is Charlie Swan, I am the Police Chief in the neighboring town, Forks. Have you ever been there?"

"No. I move around a lot and I haven't been in the area long."

"Have you ever seen either of these teenagers?"

"No. What is this all about? Damn she is fine! That is some sweeeeeet sugar."

"That is my daughter, YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF HER LIKE THAT AGAIN!!! Are we clear!?!" Lonnie nodded. "These teenagers are missing. Can you tell me where you were between 8:00 and 10:00 on the morning of January 18?"

"I was in bed asleep."

"Do you have someone that can back up your alibi?"

"I brought home some girl the night before, but I can't remember her name, and she was gone when I got up around noon."

"How very unfortunate for you. You will be spending the evening in the cell here. I will inform you in the morning if any charges are being pressed."

***********

Alice walked in the room and quickly closed the door behind her. I could hear a commotion on the other side. I could hear someone whining. "I wanna meet my baby sister."

Alice turned to the door to respond. "I told you 93 times already you are not going to meet her until March, while you are at the Masen Estate visiting her and Edward. NOW STOP WHINING."

Realization hit. "Wait. I don't get to meet the rest of your family until March? That's 2 months from now. I thought I would get to meet them today. I want to meet everyone."

Alice turned to face me. "I know you do sweety and you will meet everyone, in time." I stuck out my bottom lip and made my most pathetic baby face. "That face is not going to work on me. Try Edward, he's the one that wants to keep you for himself."

"But I... I never... What are you talking about Alice? I never said she couldn't meet the rest of them. We haven't even discussed this."

"Okay, discuss it. But, when your done, I think you'll find that you want to keep her for yourself longer. On second thought. Don't discuss it. I'm taking Bella for a couple of hours. We'll see how you feel when I bring her back."

"Wait. Where are you taking me? I'm not ready to go anywhere, I'm not ready to be around humans."

"Don't worry Bella, we're just going to my room. I bought you some clothes. I want you to try them on. We also need to see what we can do with your hair and make up to make you appear more human. I know, I know, you aren't ready to be around humans, but when you travel to Chicago, you are going to be seen and we can't have you standing out too much."

"O-ok. Chicago?" I looked to both Edward and Alice for an answer. They seemed to be having an unspoken conversation. "HELLO! I am in the room. Can you not do that? I want to hear what you're saying."

From the other side of the door I heard the same whiney voice shout "HALLELUIAH! See Edward, Alice, I am not the only one that hates your creepy silent conversations."

Simultaneously Edward and Alice yelled, "Shut it Emmett!" Then they both doubled over in hysterics, which in turn got me laughing. I could hear the others laughing on the other side of the door too. I was the first to stop laughing and I started listening. Their laughing was like a song being composed. It was music to my ears.

After the laughter died down I looked to Edward and then Alice, "So? Chicago?"

Edward spoke, "Yes Chicago. It is where I am from, where my human self is from. My family was one of the first families to settle in Chicago in the 1800's. They were well off, they made money early on in the railroad industry, and settled in Chicago when a railroad hub was opened there. Our estate is still maintained. I keep a small staff running things and we stay there from time to time."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me?"

Edward looked down, as if ashamed. "We can't stay here Bella. There is too much chance you'll be seen. Alice and I will take you to Chicago, once you are settled Alice will come back to Forks. She will be living here during the week and living with us in Chicago on weekends and in the rare times it is sunny in Forks. The rest of the family will visit us in March, and join us permanently in June." He looked up, pleading with his eyes. "I didn't mean to tell you this way Bella." If vampires could cry there would be tears in his eyes.

How could I let him suffer like that. I kissed him softly. "I understand, and Edward, I told you before, I love, you. I am ready for this life with you. I have just one request. Keep me informed of the future decisions. I don't like being told what to do. We are in this together now. No more secrets?"

"No more secrets."

"Awe, aren't you cute. Enough of the mushy love stuff though. I believe it is my turn with Bella. I'll bring her back here when I'm done with her." Alice then turned to the door. "Emmett, Jasper, I know you two are still there. You have exactly 3 seconds to make yourselves scarce, or you'll have me to deal with." I could hear them both take off. "Follow me Bella."

I gave Edward quick peck on the lips and followed Alice down the hall to her room.

Alice's room was huge. I could fit the whole 1st floor of Charlie's house in there. The left and right side of the room were separated by a bamboo/rice paper wall. On the left side of the wall, the room was set up like a living room. Including a massive entertainment center. By entertainment center, I mean a huge flat screen TV, DVD, surround system, game consoles, stereo; anything imaginable. The walls were lined with book cases which were filled not only with books, but what seemed to be an endless supply of DVD's and CD's as well.

The right side of the room was set up like a master bedroom. It had a massive king size bed, with a dark bamboo bedroom set, including night stands, book shelves, dressers and a chaise lounge at the foot of the bed. There were paintings hung on the walls, some seemed vaguely familiars, others not so much, but all of it was gorgeous.

The bed was covered with piles upon piles of clothes; skirts, dresses, pants, shirts, bra's panties, even lingerie. Just then realization struck again. I turned and looked to Alice. "This isn't all for me?"

With a huge grin on her face Alice responded, "It sure is. And if we are going to even make a dent we better get busy trying the stuff on."

Alice handed me a skirt, a shirt a bra and some panties. I went behind the screen to try it on. I picked it up and began to analyze it. "Alice, what the hell is this?" The black skirt went low enough to just barely cover my butt, the shirt was a form fitted blue v-neck. The bra was a white lace push up bra, and the matching panties were a thong.

"It's the first outfit I want you to try on." I hadn't really looked at the clothes in the piles so I peaked around the screen to see what I was in for.

All of the skirts and dresses she had for me to try on were short. The shirts were mostly form fitted and/or showed some cleavage. The jeans were all skinny jeans, translation, tight all over. The panties could hardly be considered clothing, there was nothing to them, and the bras that matched were all lace.

"I know you don't know me that well Alice, but these are not the kind of clothes I wear. I go for comfort. Jeans and a hoodie will suit me just fine."

"Not anymore Bella. You have the body of a goddess and a man that wants to worship it. Let him see what you have for him to worship. Besides, the only one that is going to see you in any of this is me and Edward. Remember, you aren't going to meet anyone else for 2 months. And trust me, by then you will need a whole new wardrobe."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see." She winked at me.

"Fine. Whatever." I quickly put on the clothes and looked in the mirror. I had to admit, I looked hot. This new body of mine has curves in all the right places, which the clothes only enhance. Plus the color of the shirt goes with my skin and hair perfect. I decided to just go with the flow and tried on clothes as Alice handed them to me. I was okay with most of it, even liked some of it, and told her absolutely no to the rest. There were some things that no matter how 'sexy' I am, they are just not me.

After trying on countless outfits, Alice finally announced that she knew what to keep and what to take back. I put the original outfit back on and sat next to her on the bed. "Okay, next up hair and make up."

I groaned. I know vampires don't tire, but really? Hair and make up? "Fine Alice."

She took me to the adjoining bathroom and began fussing with my hair, trying different products. After each she washed my hair in the sink. She finally decided on the best for my hair type and began with the make up. We went through the same process with the make up trying different foundations, eye shadow's, blushes, lip sticks, etc. Washing them off periodically so she could have a fresh palette.

"Alice, explain to me why I need to wear make up again?"

"I understand that you are frustrated, but Bella, if you were to be seen by a human without makeup on, you would stand out. I know Edward hasn't explained all of the rules to you, but even you should know that you can't stand out, you can't seem too different." I wonder if she knows how bed she stands out from the rest of the Forks High students.

"Is Edward going to ever explain the rules to me? I mean I should probably know at some point. Oh and if I have to blend, why are you trying some of the make up without a foundation?"

"Very observant of you Bella." She winked at me. "I am trying to figure out the best method for both blending and for everyday. Every woman needs some beauty secrets." Just then there was a knock at the door. "I'm not done yet Edward."

He had been coming to the door more and more often the whole day. The first time was about an hour after she took me. The next time was about 45 minutes later. Until recently it had been about every 15 minutes, now it had only been 5. It was cute at first, but now he was bordering psychotic. "You have 5 minutes Alice, then I am taking her, done or not."

"Touchy, touchy. Fine Edward 5 minutes. Oh and you can thank me later."

"Whatever Alice."

"What was that all about?"

"He is going stir crazy without you. Now that he has figured out his feelings he doesn't feel like he can be separated from you."

"Oh." It's the only word I could form.

"Okay, Bella I already found the perfect combination for when you are trying to appear more human, and I will teach you how to apply it before we leave for Chicago. But this is the perfect look for when you are out of the public eye."

I turned to look at myself in the mirror. She had accentuated my entire face in just the right way. There was just a hint of blush outlining my cheekbones. She had put a light coat of blue eye shadow, and matching eye liner. It didn't look like lip stick, but my lips were a little bit different in color, tinted lip gloss maybe. My hair was shiny and full, with some large curls to make it look fuller. The red highlights in my hair were brought out by the blue of my shirt and eye make up. I have never been a vain person, but WOW, I could definitely get used to looking at myself if this is what I look like all the time.

"Thank you Alice."

As she hugged me she said. "You're welcome little Sis."

Just then Edward came barging in grabbed me by my arm and leg and threw me over his shoulder, kissed Alice on the cheek and ran to our room. All in one fluid motion he set me down, closed and locked the door, grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me in for a long passionate kiss. Finally, when I felt I needed to breathe I gently pushed him away. "What was that Edward?"

"I'm sorry. I just. I couldn't be away from you anymore."

"Geez Edward it was only a couple of hours."

"14"

"14 what? Oh. Hours? It didn't seem like that long."

"Well it was. Sorry, that sounded harsh. I can't explain it, I need you near me." He gave me a gentle hug and a crooked smile. My heart melted, and he could tell he was forgiven. "Time doesn't have the same meaning as it used to Bella. Once this isn't all so new, you'll understand. I was in here all alone, thinking, I just couldn't take it anymore. The more I think about you, about us, the more I want things to start."

"I want things to start between us too Edward, I just need you to understand that for me, everything is new, my attention isn't solely on you." As I was speaking he looked at me for the first time since he tore me from Alice's embrace.

His eyes looked me up and down, it felt as if they were burning into my skin. Without warning he grabbed me and threw me onto a bed. A bed that wasn't there before. In an instant he was hovering over me, asking me with his eyes for permission to continue. I nodded.

He began planting kisses all over my face, down my jawline to my mouth. Where we indulged in each other with a deep kiss, each of us struggling for dominance, neither winning. Then he moved from my mouth to my neck, stopping for the briefest of moments on the scar where he bit me. I urged him to continue with his kissing exploration by beginning my own exploration with my hands on his body.

As he kissed down my neck and up the other side, I ripped his shirt from his body to gain better access. I wanted to feel him, I wanted to feel every part of him. I rubbed my hands into each and every crevice on his back and abdomen, rubbed my fingers into every groove of his muscular form.

He then tore my shirt from my body as well. He then continued his expedition down my left breast grasping the right with his hand. He kissed down to my belly button caressing the left breast with his other hand. I had never felt so much pleasure in my entire existence. After paying ample attention to my breasts and torso he moved down, slowly removing my skirt.

He placed soft kisses over the hemline of the panties, then down my thigh all the way to my toes. He began to work his way back up. I was lost in the feel of him, in the feel of his lips on my body. Simultaneously I felt the snap of the thin fabric that held the panties and my bra to my body. He continued places kisses all over my lower torso while exploring my breasts with one hand and my wet slit with his other.

I had never known anything could feel as good as Edwards hands on me. My lust was now out of control, I ripped his pants and boxers from his body and flung them away. I continued feeling his every groove, his every crevice. Everywhere I could reach.

He slowly kissed his way back up my body to my mouth. Where I instantly granted his tongue access. He slipped one finger in my sex, I gasped, he paused. I urged him to continue by placing my hand on top of his. He obliged. He slipped in another finger and began rubbing my clit with his other hand. He had a even rhythm hitting my g-spot just often enough. It felt as if it was an eternity, but was mere minutes and I was screaming his name in ecstasy. He continued moving his fingers to slowly bring me down from my orgasm.

As he brought me down, I decided it was my turn to show him the same ecstasy he showed me. I found his member and began stroking him slowly at first, then with greater urgency. I needed him to feel the same high he just brought me down from him. As I stroked him his breathing began to quicken. I grabbed the back of his hair with my free hand and kissed him hard. I took dominance in his mouth as my tongue went on its own expedition. He pulled away from my mouth and screamed my name as he exploded all over my stomach. I slowly brought him down from his orgasm as he had brought me down from mine.

We each fell over, exhausted. We found each others hands, intertwined our fingers and laid there for an endless amount of time. Both reveling in the experience we just shared.

**********


End file.
